Invex
Invex is an Av-Matoran crafter and weapons-smith. Biography Invex was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Invex and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland under the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui. The Av-Matoran returned to their homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent before the Energy Storms and the awakening of Mata Nui. Years later, Invex was among the many Matoran selected from relocation by the Order of Mata Nui, who abducted him, altered and erased his memories as an Av-Matoran, and disguised him as a Le Matoran during the six-month period known as the Time Slip. Placed on the Northern Continent, Invex took up the occupation of a crafter, and soon become fairly talented at his trade. At some point during this time, Invex rebuilt himself into a larger form. As time passed, Invex began wishing for bigger things in life, and subsequently departed his village and traveled to Xia, where he began working as a weapons designer. Eventually, his business became highly successful, and Invex was payed great amounts for his skills as crafter. Eventually, his talents caught the notice of the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who recruited Invex as his personal artisan. As the years went by, Invex was employed numerous times to create new weapons and devices for the Zeverek, as well as upgrade them; in particular his Plasma Launcher. Once Skorr purchased the Kualsi X3, he had Invex modify it to enhance its speed and fighting capabilities. Alongside the information broker Jekart and the Skakdi thug Arzok, Invex has often accompanied Skorr on his missions, and his technical skills have often played critical roles in the success of such adventures. Following the Battle of Bara Magna, in the duration of which the Great Spirit Robot was badly crippled, Invex and other surviving inhabitants departed from Matoran Universe to live on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Though thick-skinned, calm and a bit cynical, Invex is a person who is not without a heart. Unlike others in his line of work, Invex is not selfish or greedy, but somewhat humble, wishing only to live a simple and comfortable life. Despite his skeptic nature (or perhaps because of it), Invex has developed something of a sharp wit, which has proven to be something of a foil to Skorr's dry sense of humor. However, whilst he is brave in times of danger, Invex is not one who chooses sides, and generally prefers to remain neutral in times of universal conflict. He is a naturally talented weapons designer; though is also an equally skilled crafter, engineer and inventor. Invex is also by no means a fighter. He lacks strength and durability, and is not very tolerant towards pain, reducing his ability to handle his injuries. However, to make up for this, he is extremely agile and stealthy, skills which have come in handy on numerous occasions. However, his talents with technology has also made him a good slicer, and on the occasions where he accompanies Skorr on missions, he shown to be very skilled at deactivating all kinds of machinery. Invex is also larger than most other Matoran because he rebuilt himself. As an Av-Matoran, Invex is capable of channeling small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. He also has the potential to harness minuscule amounts of light energy and disguise his outward appearance. However, as he believes that he is a Le-Matoran, he cannot access any of these powers, and remains under the guise and assumption that he is a Le-Matoran. Mask and Tools Upon being relocated to the Northern Continent, Invex was given a powerless, Great Mahiki as his Kanohi; in order to maintain his disguise as a Le-Matoran. Whilst he carries no weapons or tools of his own, Invex is known to use his crafting utensils as a form of weapon when he needs to defend himself. He can also use them to both repair and destroy basic machinery. Trivia *Invex was originally intended to be a Ta-Matoran, and the rival of the Shadow Matoran Corzakx, though the idea was dropped. *Invex's rebuilt form was kindly made by user . Appearances *''Punishment'' (First Appearance) *''Journeys of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Invex Category:User:Chicken Bond Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran